ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Wii Fit Plus
|NA|October 4, 2009 |AUS|October 15, 2009 }} }} |series=''Wii'' |engine=Wii Fit |genre=Exergaming |modes=Single-player, multiplayer |platforms=Wii }} is an exergaming video game developed and published by Nintendo for the Wii console. The game was released in Japan on October 1, 2009 and other regions in the same month. ''Wii Fit Plus was announced during Nintendo's E3 2009 media briefing on June 2, 2009. The game is an enhanced version of Wii Fit, with 15 new balance and aerobics games (referred to as "Training Plus") and six new strength training and yoga activities. New features include a calorie burning counter, the ability for users to create custom fitness regimens or choose from a number of specialized routines based on specific objectives and available time, and the option to create profiles for pets and babies. Users are also able to navigate more quickly between exercises. Wii Fit Plus is sold bundled with a Wii Balance Board, as well as separately for existing Wii Balance Board owners. Most activities are for a single player, but there are a number of multi-player activities that allow up to 8 players to take turns using one Wii Balance Board. Wii Fit Plus garnered both critical and commercial success. The game has received aggregate review scores of 80.83% and 80% on GameRankings and Metacritic respectively. Wii Fit Plus is the seventh best-selling game on the Wii, with a total of 21.13 million copies sold as of September 2018. Gameplay Wii Fit Plus provides all of the original activities in Wii Fit, fifteen additional balance/aerobics games (in a separate category called "Training Plus"), and six yoga and strength-training exercises unique to the game. *'Yoga' **Spine Extension **Gate **Grounded V *'Strength Training' **Balance Bridge **Single-Leg Reach **Side Lunge *'Training Plus' Games marked † are remakes of games from the original Wii Fit **Perfect 10 **Island Cycling **Rhythm Kung-Fu **Driving Range **Segway Circuit **Bird's-Eye Bulls-Eye **Snowball Fight **Obstacle Course **Tilt City **Rhythm Parade **Big Top Juggling **Skateboard Arena **Table Tilt Plus † **Balance Bubble Plus † **Basic Run Plus † Development Following the commercial success of Wii Fit, producer Shigeru Miyamoto decided to produce a follow-up. Miyamoto learned during Wii Fit Plus development that many Wii Fit owners had stopped playing the game, believing the primary reason to be inconvenience. A new menu interface, My Wii Fit Plus, was implemented to address this issue and make accessing activities quicker and easier. The interface was recreated and adjusted multiple times during development. In designing new minigames for Wii Fit Plus, Miyamoto wanted to create activities that played upon the Stroop effect, requiring coordination of both the player's mind and body; minigames in which the player uses both the Wii Remote and the Wii Balance Board at the same time became a major focus. Reception |MC=80% |1UP=A- |GSpot=7.5/10 |IGN=8.2/10 |NWR=9/10 }} Wii Fit Plus generally received positive reviews from critics. GameRankings reports an aggregate score of 80.83% based on 18 reviews, and Metacritic reports a score of 80% based on 33 reviews. IGN gave Wii Fit Plus a score of 8.2. GameSpot gave it a 7.5 out of 10. 1UP gave it an A-, stating, "There's still some tightening up to be done, but Wii Fit Plus is a definite improvement in the format." Within one month of its release, Wii Fit Plus sold 2.16 million copies worldwide, and by September 2018 had sold 21.13 million units worldwide. In May 2010 the American Heart Association (AHA) endorsed the Wii to encourage sedentary people to take the first step toward fitness. The AHA heart icon covers the console itself along with two of its more active games, Wii Fit Plus and Wii Sports Resort. See also *''Wii Fit U'' References External links * *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/302iyVngKObUqm2AVjLz9JmUof-_y9Ln Wii Fit Plus] at Nintendo.com Category:2009 video games Category:Touch! Generations Category:Exergames Category:Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development games Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Wii games Category:Wii Balance Board games Category:Wii-only games